Guilty Love
by Lyonene
Summary: Everywhere they went someone was following them. Of course they didnt know it. Sybelle never thought of Mark except at night when she lay all alone in her bed. That was when the loneliness hit. MarkxOCxKane, EdgexOC
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"Tinga, it's imperative that you keep away from Edge." Sybelle said calmly. "Ministry members are required to maintain a distance from others."

"Is this because I'm different or something?" Tinga asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Cause thats a lame excuse."

Sybelle kept her expressionless demeanor. "Protocol demands it Tinga. Your bright orange hair and absurd outfits have nothing to do with it. For your own good, stay away."

"Is that a threat?" Tingas face grew dark. She stepped up to Sybelle and eyed her.

Tinga was 5'11", 150 lbs of solid muscle. Her hair was a wild mass of bright orange. Her teal eyes always seemed to be laughing, except now. Currently they appeared to be burning with anger. She wore a clear vinyl jumper with large smiley faces covering her private parts.

Sybelle was at a disadvantage. She stood 5'9" and was barely 128 lbs. Her long straight hair was the color of her eyes, jet black. She was clothed in a black velvet tank dress.

"You would dare to raise a hand against the sister of the Undertaker?"

"What do you think?" Tinga pushed Sybelle back.

"I think you are a fool." Sybelle replied quietly.

Tinga pulled back her fist only to have her elbow positioned to the breaking point behind her back.

"Thats not a good idea." Came Christians voice. He looked over at Sybelle. "You all right?"

"Yes, Christian. You may release her."

Edge and Gangrel appeared. They each took a place at Sybelles side. Edge kept his eyes on the ground.

Christian loosened his hold on Tinga and stepped away from her. "Your brother demands an audience with you."

Sybelle nodded, never looking away from Tinga. "I don't tell you this because I hate you. I don't. I'd just rather not watch you get hurt. Heed my words Tinga." Without saying anymore, Sybelle allowed the trio to escort her away.

Tinga watched them go feeling confused. If Sybelle wanted to keep her away from Edge, then why not allow Christian to emphasize it? It didnt make any sense. In the WWF nobody allowed warnings to go without a small tinge of pain to get it across.

***************************************************

Edge, Christian and Gangrel stopped outside the Undertaker's locker room. "He awaits you inside." Gangrel said.

"Anyone else?"

"Just him."

Sybelle frowned. "Where's Paul Bearer?"

Edge rolled his eyes. "He took the rest of the Ministry out to the ring. They have an eight man tag tonight and he wants to prep them."

"Any ideas as to what he wants to see me about?"

"None."

"Lovely." Sybelle braced herself for another confrontation. Her step-brother only demanded audiences with her if he was angry.

"Should we wait for you?" Christian asked with a look of concern.

"No. Go do whatever you want. Edge, I want you to go to my room though and wait for me. I wish to speak with you."

"Yes, Sybelle."

Nothing more said, she walked into the room. It came as no surprise to find the room draped in black curtains with only candles lighting it. Undertaker was sitting in a heavy oak chair with armrests that ended in the shape of gargoyles. He gestured to an armless high backed chair.

"Sit."

Sybelle obediently did as she was told. "You wished to see me?"

"It was made known to me that you were in contact with Demona yesterday."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come to me first?"

"I wasn't aware that I was to inform you of my every move."

He leaned forward out of the shadows. "Sybelle, impudence isn't becoming."

"I'm sorry."

"Again, why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't think it necessary."

"How can I keep you safe if you run off?"

"Safe from whom?"

"Enemies of mine that would seek to use you against me."

Sybelle smiled bitterly. "Evidently I was well protected. You knew where I went."

"Mideon seen you go and was worried." Came his calm response.

"Mark, you know I appreciate your looking out for me. But I will not tolerate your men following me. You must respect my privacy." She told him firmly.

He rose from the chair, towering over her. "Must? I dont answer to you Sybelle. You know I have the utmost respect for you but as your brother, you need to respect the fact that I make sure youre well taken care of!"

Sybelle stood up to face him. "This conversation is over Mark. I refuse to speak with you until you give me the privacy Im entitled too." She turned to leave.

Taker grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Do not walk away from me Sybelle!"

"Let me go!" she ordered. "Next time I go to see my Mother I'll let you know, okay?"

Without warning, Undertaker bent down and kissed her.

Sybelle's eyes widened in shock. She squirmed until he let her go.

"Mark, you're my brother" she whispered before running from the room.

He watched the door shut behind her than sank back into his chair. "What have I done?"

****************************************************

Sybelle slowed to a walk, trying to compose herself as well as her thoughts. Mark's mother had died in a fire when he was a child. His father remarried several years later. Mark, a young teen, and Sybelle, still a girl, both had refused to accept the marriage. When they finally did, they became close.

Mark moved out, became a wrestler, and worked his way to the World Wrestling Federation. He started the Ministry of Darkness some time after feuding with his half-brother, Kane, whom many thought dead.

Enter Sybelle.

He had brought her to the WWF under the pretense that he wanted her where he could care for her. Everyone knew though that he really wanted an equal to keep him company.

Sybelle had assumed the role as second in command. Naturally that didnt bode well with Paul Bearer. But what could he do? If Taker wanted her in that place then there was nothing anyone could do about it. Undertaker's word was law and never to be questioned.

**************************************************

Sybelle entered her room somewhat composed. She looked up to find Edge standing against the wall.

"You may sit."

He sat on a metal folding chair with his head bowed. "You wished to speak with me Sybelle?"

"You know what about."

"I'd assume Tinga."

"You are correct in that assumption." Sybelle remained standing. "I know you've been secretly seeing her. Generally I dont care to pry in others private affairs but you know its forbidden to socialize with outsiders, even more so to date them."

"Sybelle, I know all this. But still, I like Tinga." Edge got a goofy smile on his face. "I really really like her."

"Thats none of my concern. I tell you this now because its safer coming from me than it is the Undertaker."

"I see your point."

"Now take my advice and don't make trouble for yourself. Don't make trouble for Tinga."

"Yes Sybelle."

"You may go."

He stood to leave. At the door he paused and said, "You know something though? I think Tinga just might be worth the consequences."

"Dont find out."

After Edge was gone, Sybelle lowered herself onto the leather couch. This was going to be a long night.

****************************************************

Gangrel looked at Christian with narrowed eyes. "We have to what?" his voice was tinged with anger.

Christian sighed. "We're to follow her."

"On whose authority?" Edge demanded, all thoughts of Tinga leaving his head.

"The Undertaker's."

"But why?"

"You can ask Him."

The trio fell silent. Orders were orders and who were they to disobey?


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Sybelle?"

Sybelle looked towards the door to find Mideon's head poking in. "What is it?"

"You are to come with me."

Silently, she rose from the couch. Mideon led the way. Sybelle, once again, found herself in the Undertakers' locker room. Only this time the entire Ministry was there.

Paul Bearer was standing next to the chair that Undertaker occupied. A wide smile on his repulsive face. Sybelle knew this wasn't going to be good for her.

"You wished to see me?" she asked with a certain distance to her tone.

Paul looked at Taker then back at Sybelle. "Sybelle, your services to the Ministry are greatly appreciated. You've worked hard and the Undertaker has decided to give you a vacation."

Sybelle looked at Taker with wide eyes. "I'm being discharged?"

"No." Paul interceded. "You're getting time off. Consider yourself lucky."

"I would rather stay. I have no need for vacation time."

"Sybelle, do not take the Undertaker's generosity lightly," Paul warned with a hint of impatience. "You..."

"You do me a grave injustice." Sybelle directed to her brother.

Taker finally spoke. "You are speaking treason Sybelle."

"Forgive me M'Lord. Surely I meant no disrespect." She said humbly. "But please, dont send me away."

"Your bags are packed and await you in the limo. You'll find an envelope containing money under your clothes. The Brood shall escort you to Franks and Demonas." was his reply.

Knowing not to make a spectacle of herself, Sybelle merely turned and walked out of the room with her head held high.

Gangrel, Christian and Edge followed.

"Why is he doing this?" Sybelle demanded as they led her out to the waiting car.

"No one knows." Christian murmured. "Everyone was shocked when he announced his plans for you."

There was no doubt in her mind why Taker was sending her away. But what could she do to change his mind? There was definitely no chance she was going to be able to speak with him privately.

"How long am I to be in exile?"

"Vacation, Sybelle, vacation." Edge corrected. "We don't know. We dont get told anything save what is needed. I'd imagine you'll be back when he grows weary of Pauls inane prattle and desires a real conversationalist."

"Perhaps by then I'll have no desire to come back."

"Sybelle!" they all exclaimed.

Gangrel glanced around nervously to see if she had been heard. "Dont tempt the Fates!"

A cynical smile played her lips. "I've danced with Lucifer. Might as well lure the fates to my door as well."

"Sybelle please" Christian trailed off.

She sighed but didnt say anymore.

The four got into the waiting limousine. The driver headed for southern Michigan. The trip from Detroit to Frank and Demonas country home would take several hours.

None of them spoke the entire ride. The three men sat with heads bowed and hands clasped in their laps. Sybelle stared out the window, trying to make out the scenery threw the dark.

Finally they arrived at the gates to the property. Frank and Demona had moved out of Texas to Demonas home state, after Mark had taken Sybelle from home to be with him.

"We're they informed of my coming?" Sybelle asked, breaking the long silence.

Gangrel nodded as he opened the door. "Arrangements were made."

Edge helped her out of the car while Christian got her bags. "In fact, I'm willing to bet that Demona is up waiting for you."

"Most likely."

"Should we take these to your room?" Christian gestured to the house with the bags.

"No need. I must readjust. Carrying my luggage is as good a place to start as any." Sybelle told him with a small smile. She took the bags.

"Well I guess this is good-bye." Edge said lamely.

"No. Good-bye is forever. This is until we meet again." She corrected. "Now give me hugs. Then leave."

Quietly, the Brood members each hugged her. Gangrels was fierce, like he wished to shield her from anything and everything. Like himself, Christians was gentle. He was quick to step back, not wanting her to sense the sadness he felt. Edge merely held her to him, stroking her back.

"Remember." She whispered.

He nodded.

Sybelle grabbed her bags, turned from the trio, and walked up the steps and inside. She didnt look back for fear of crying.

Edge, Christian and Gangrel watched her go and then left.

Sybelle walked into the house. She hadn't been here for any period longer than an hour, she'd always felt uncomfortable. How was she going to handle her extended stay?

"In the kitchen." Came Demona's warm voice.

Sybelle set her bags down before going into the lighted room.

Demona was sitting at the round oak table with a steaming cup of tea in front of her. There was another chair pulled out and a cup of tea across from her.

"Have a seat."

Sybelle quietly sat. In the cheery yellow and white room she felt out of place with her black dress and velvet cloak.

"You can take off the cape. Aren't you hot?"

"No Mother."

Demona sighed inwardly. "Sybelle, when Frank and I got a call from Mr. Bearer, we weren't sure what to think. He didn't give us any explanations, just said you were coming home tonight."

Sybelle kept her eyes down, focused on the table. She knew her Mother was waiting for an answer to her unasked question. "I don't know why Mark sent me here, Mother. Honestly I don't."

Demona eyed her before saying, "Sybelle, is there something you might be leaving out?"

"Possibly."

"Care to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Did you and Mark have a fight?"

Sybelle sipped her tea. "We quarreled a little."

"What about?"

"Me coming her to visit you without his knowing."

Demona nodded knowingly. "I thought that might cause a slight problem. But still I don't see how something like that would entice him to send you away."

"There's more." Sybelle admitted.

"I thought so. You want to say?"

"While we were arguing, Mark grabbed hold of my shoulders. One second we were quarreling and the next" Sybelle paused to take a deep breath. "He kissed me."

Demona leaned back in her chair with raised eyebrows. "Kissed? A quick friend kiss or the other kind?"

"The other kind."

"Oh my" Demona reached over the table to cover Sybelles hand with her own. "I'm sorry honey."

Those simple words have a great effect on Sybelle. In one fluid motion she was on the floor at Demonas feet with her head resting on Demona's lap.

"I'm so confused." She whispered. "What am I going to do?"

Demona gently stroked her daughter's hair. "I don't know honey. I just don't know."

Undertaker looked up from his chair as Edge, Christian and Gangrel wearily stumbled in. After his match, Taker had gone back to his locker room and sat down. He hadnt moved or said anything for hours. Paul Bearer and the rest of the Ministry all sat around worrying about their master. He had never appeared so lost in thought or melancholy.

"Is she there?"

"Yes."

"Anything said?"

"No."

Taker sighed. "Get some rest everyone. Brood, tomorrow you three go back down to watch out for her. Report everything back to me. Understood?"

"Yes." They chorused.

"You may all go now."

Everyone filed out of the room silently except Paul. He pulled a chair next to Taker. "If you miss the girl so bad, then why send her away?" he asked.

"Its not your position to question me."

"When something effects you like this it is!"

"You forget yourself Paul." Taker growled. "Leave me. Im tired of your mouth."

Feeling slighted, Paul made his leave.

Sure he was alone, Taker pulled his cell out of his duffel bad. He pressed memory one and waited.

"Hello?" came Sybelles sleep ridden voice. When there was no answer, she hung up.

Taker let the cell slip from his hands, it clattered on the floor. He didnt know why he had kissed her, only that an irrepressible urge to hold her against him and caress her creamy skin had come over him.

He had always cared for Sybelle. He had done his brotherly duty by her. When had the love he felt towards her as a brother to a sister change?

****************************************************

Edge nearly tripped over his feet stumbling into his hotel room. He laid out on one side of the bed without bothering to remove his clothes.

Tinga rolled over and tossed an arm over him. "When'd you get back?" she asked sleepily.

"An hour or so ago."

"You all right?"

"Yes."

She leaned over to kiss his lips. "Dont worry so much. Sybelle will be fine."

"I know but," he looked at Tinga. "I just feel like I should be there to protect her, you know?"

"Yeah. Ever since she came to be with the Dead Man you and your brothers immediately attached yourselves to her."

"We're her bodyguards."

"I know. But even a bodyguard needs some sleep." Tinga kissed him once more. "Okay?"

Edge smiled up at her. "Okay."

"Edge?"

"Hmmm?"

"If Sybelle would have wanted you to hurt me, would've you?"

Edge thought about that one. "Honestly Tinga, yes I would have."

"Why?"

"Because its my job to obey her without question or hesitation. I'd do anything she asked of me, even die for her. Christian and Gangrel would do no less."

Tinga rolled over with her back to him contemplating this. What she had seen of Sybelle didnt cause her understanding as to why these men would serve her so. Maybe there was more to Sybelle than what she allowed the world to see.

***************************************************

The week went by painfully slow for Sybelle. She wasn't accustomed to being from her family for so long. Demona and Frank were both very friendly and warm to her but it wasnt the same. As much as she loved her parents, she desired to be back at Marks side, where she belonged.

She was never aware of the person following her. Sybelle didnt generally go anywhere, mostly out in the woods, seldom to town. On the rare occasions that she did though, she was discreetly being followed.

***************************************************

Tinga nearly screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she was pulled into a room she did.

"Shhh! Its me!" Edge hissed. "Whats wrong with you?"

She faced him.

Edge clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from cussing. She had a large bruise in the shape of a hand covering her left cheek. "Who did that?"

"Bradshaw."

"When?"

"Last Friday. He was with Bearer and Farooq." Tinga gingerly felt her face. "I should have listened to Sybelle the first time."

Edge pulled her against him. "I'm sorry Tinga. This is all my fault." He whispered.

"No. I knew the risks of getting involved with you from day one." She told him. "But I never thought that being beaten would be a repercussion."

"This is why you've been avoiding me."

"Yes. I love you but I dont want to get you hurt or be hurt again myself."

"Tinga, I have to get back. Pack your gear and be waiting in your room for me tonight."

"What for?"

"Just do it." He quickly kissed her before rushing out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Sybelle reached her bedroom in time to hear her cell ringing. Expecting no answer, she picked it up. "Yes?"

"Sybelle, I need a favor."

"Edge?"

"Yes."

She frowned. "Whats the favor?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know if the Undertaker ordered it but Bradshaw and Farooq roughed up Tinga at a gym. Paul was with them."

"The favor would be?"

"Could she come stay with you? I know this is out of place for me but I don't want her getting hurt again."

"By all means, send her. I could use the company."

Edge was momentarily stunned by her calm reaction. He quickly recovered. "Okay. She'll be coming tonight by plane. I'll make arrangements for a car to pick you up and take you to the airport, okay?"

"I'll be ready." She hung up. "Demona!" Sybelle rushed out of the room looking for her Mother.

***************************************************

Several hours later Sybelle was in the back of a limo. She had informed Demona that she was expecting a guest and a room was made ready.

She wasnt sure what to expect. Would Tinga hold Sybelle responsible for the beating she had received? Sybelle quickly pushed that thought aside. She had warned Tinga after all. Tinga has screwed herself over.

Sybelle stood waiting in the airport lounge. When she seen Tingas wild orange hair, she braced herself. Sybelle noted that Tinga was wearing an awful lot of make-up. "Hello Tinga, I hope your flight was a pleasant one." She greeted politely.

Tinga slung her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, great."

Sybelle just sighed.

***************************************************

Over the weeks that followed, Sybelle and Tinga eventually learned to get along. They even became quite good friends. This was a new experience for both of them. Sybelle was generally reserved and unsociable. Tinga was used to brash people with loud mouths.

Everywhere they went someone was following them. Of course they didnt know it. Sybelle never thought of Mark except at night when she lay all alone in her bed. That was when the loneliness hit.

****************************************************

Undertaker concentrated only on the Ministry. He never allowed a thought of Sybelle to cross his mind. He couldnt afford to break down like a weakling. He had constantly told himself that the feelings he had for her were wrong. She was his little sister, it didnt matter if she was a step. It was unacceptable to lust after your sister. Period.

Finally he felt like he could face her again. Taker had an overnight bag packed and caught a flight to Michigan. A car was waiting to take him to the house. He walked inside, found Frank sitting at the desk writing something down and was told;

"Sybelle went to the bar with a friend." That was it. No hi or hey son. Frank knew what his son was doing there and didnt delay in giving out the needed information. "Its in town. Its also the only one so you can't miss it."

Taker dropped his bag in the hallway and left again.

****************************************************

"Come on Belle! You got to try this!" Tinga held up the mixture of drinks.

"I don't like to drink." Sybelle insisted, pushing Tingas arm away.

"Oh God, you stick." Tinga rolled her eyes. "Lets go dance."

"No."

Ignoring her, Tinga pulled Sybelle out onto the small crowded dance floor.

"I can't dance."

"Everyone can dance." Tinga contradicted. "Even never cuts loose Sybelle."

"You're a wench."

Tinga laughed. "Its about to get worse." She pointed.

Sybelle turned to see a man standing there. "What?"

"Wanna dance?"

"No."

Tinga practically shoved Sybelle into the guys arms. "Have fun!"

The song went from some fast dance remix to a slow beat. Sybelle found herself being held by this strange man, moving somewhat.

***************************************************

Undertaker walked into the bar and scanned the room. When he spotted Sybelle he knew that he had made a mistake in coming. He hadnt conquered the feelings, only suppressed them. Feeling miserable, he sat down at a corner table.

***************************************************

"Hey honey, what you got under this here poofy dress?" the guy asked, grabbing the sides of Sybelles black crepe skirt.

"Stop that." She slapped his hands. "I dont want to dance anymore."

"Sure ya do doll face." He laughed loudly before planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Sybelle wrinkled her nose at the offensive smell of the beer his breath reeked of. "I said stop!"

***************************************************

Taker looked up in time to see Sybelle push some guy away and them storm out of the bar. The man was quick to follow her.

Taker rose from his seat and hurried outside. He was greeted to the sight of Sybelle being pinned down to the hood of a car, the man was standing between her legs, pushing her skirt up past her thighs.

"You bastard!" Sybelle screamed, digging her long fingernails into his arm.

"Bitch!" The guy slapped her across the face.

The next thing the man knew, he was going flying threw the air. He crashed into the cab of a truck, passing out on contact.

Sybelle looked up into Takers face. "Mark!"

He reached down to pull her up. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Sybelle smoothed her skirt back down. "Thank you."

Taker grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards his car. "What are you doing in a bar?"

"Getting raped."

"Thats not humorous Sybelle!" he growled.

"I wasn't attempting humor. I'm no comedian."

He looked down at her to see if she was trying to be funny. She wasnt. "I'm taking you home."

"And where exactly would home be Mark?"

"Frank and Demonas."

Sybelle didnt say a word on the ride home. Taker kept glancing over at her to make sure she was all right. He knew that he was hurting her more than what she was letting on. He wanted to apologize and comfort her but that would only lead to him doing something he shouldnt.

When they got there, Sybelle went straight to her room. Taker stood in the kitchen doorway. He spotted a piece of paper on the table. He went over and read it.

Sybelle,

Demona and I went away for the night. See you sometime tomorrow.

Frank

Groaning, he set the note down. That didnt help the situation any. He vowed to be gone by morning.

Taker slowly made his way up the stairs to his room. While passing Sybelles he paused. He could hear her crying inside. The crying sounded muffled, like she was trying to hide it.

He quietly opened the door. Sybelle was laying on the bed with her face buried in a pillow. A single oil lamp lit the room. She had changed into a black silk spaghetti string nightgown.

"Sybelle?"

She looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"Why are you crying?" Dumb question.

"You don't care. Go away."

Taker was somewhat taken aback. This was the first time since they were kids that she had told him off. He crossed over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sybelle, I do care."

"That's why you sent me away."

"You know why."

"Stupid reason."

He rolled her over so she was looking up at him. "Was it stupid Sybelle? Was it stupid for me to want to protect you?"

"Protect me from what?" she demanded.

"Me." He trailed his fingers over her lips. "From what I wanted to do to you. From what I still want to do to you."

"What do you want to do to me Mark?" her voice was low.

"Make love to you." He whispered, just before his lips covered hers.

This time Sybelle didnt panic. Instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

***************************************************

The next morning Sybelle woke up to an empty bed. "Mark?"

"I'm out here."

She rose from the bed, wrapping the sheet around herself. Taker was standing out on the balcony in his jeans. Sybelle wrapped her arms around him. "Are you all right?"

He disentangled her arms. "Don't."

"Mark?"

He turned around. "Sybelle, you know I love you but Its wrong!"

"How so?" she demanded.

Taker ran his hands threw his hair. "It just is."

Sybelle stepped back as if she had been slapped. "Then last night?"

"That was wrong too and I'll never ever forgive myself for it."

"We're not blood related! How is what we feel wrong?"

"Don't ask me to explain because I can't." he brushed past her.

Sybelle stood there and watched as he hastily dressed, his eyes never raising to meet hers.

"I can't have you in my Ministry anymore Sybelle," he said finally. "I know its unfair of me to do this but you are discharged."

"Of course."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry." Then walked out.

Sybelle waited until she heard his car drive off before crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

SIX MONTHS LATER

Sybelle groaned when there was a light rap on her front door.

"Do you want me to get it?" Gangrel asked, half rising from his seat.

She smiled. "No. You're here on recovery. So stay put."

"But really! In your condition!" he protested.

"If you insist on being bothersome I'll send you back to Edge and Christian with your injured leg." She threatened.

"Funny."

Chuckling, she went to the door. Threw the mesh screen she saw who it was, instantly freezing. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her hands resting on her six month unborn child.

"I haven't seen you in awhile so..." Kane trailed off.

"Kane, you and I have never been friends."

"That was His fault."

Sybelle sighed, knowing he was right. "What do you want?"

"Just to see you."

"No catch?"

"No catch."

"Sybelle?" Gangrel appeared. "You!"

Kane raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "I'm here to see her."

"You're not going to let that that freak in here are you?" Gangrel looked like he was going to explode.

"Kane, would you like to come in?" Sybelle asked politely, ignoring Gangrel.

"Only if its all right with you."

"Please do." She held the door open.

After a few minutes of idle chatter, Gangrel excused himself. He didn't want to be around Kane.

"You're pregnant." Kane stated, eyeing her stomach, she wore a tight black dress that emphasized it.

"I know."

"May I ask the father's name?"

"Why?"

"Call it curiosity."

Sybelle laughed dryly. "You're going to be an uncle."

It took Kane a minute to absorb that one. "Undertaker?"

"Yes."

"You and he?"

"Had intercourse."

Kane sat there motionless.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Is that why he kicked you out? Because you two..."

"Yes."

"He was a fool!"

"You are sweet Kane. But its not working. You're here for a reason. Now cut the nonsense and get to the point."

"Okay. Undertaker has been toying with me and..."

BACKSTAGE ON RAW, FOUR MONTHS LATER

"Sybelle, let me see him." Kane demanded eagerly, holding out his arms.

Gently, she placed the one month infant in his arms.

"His name?"

"Rameses."

Kane studied the baby intently. He had a head full of dark auburn hair, a smaller version of Sybelle's aristocratic nose, slate gray eyes, and a generous mouth. "I see my brother in him."

"As do I." Sybelle took back her son then wrapped him in a black afghan.

"He is not of my loins but he is of my flesh my son"

Sybelle merely nodded.

Edge, Christian and Gangrel walked in. The Brood was no longer associated with the Undertaker, they were now on their own once more.

"Here." Edge handed Kane two rings. "Celtic love knots."

Christian pulled Sybelle off to the side. "Are you sure about this?"

"Christian, I feel like he used me. He loved me then told me it was wrong. I refuse to stand idly by and watch him live his life happily while I am stranded with the reminder of his betrayal." She said quietly. "My revenge."

"How do you know he is happy?"

"I don't."

Kane cleared his throat. "Its time."

Sybelle smiled grimly.

He put a ring on her right hand middle finger then did the same for himself.

"I feel almost married." She joked dryly.

"In essence maybe." Edge told her seriously. "We'll wait back here for you."

Kane carefully put a red velvet cloak over Sybelle's shoulder, fixing the hood so it shaded her face. The cloak was nicely set off by her black gown.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

***************************************************

Tinga looked up from the vanity when Edge walked in. "Hey baby, she still going to do it?"

"Unfortunately."

"Belle knows what shes doing. Sort of."

Edge shook his head. "I don't think she does."

"Wait a second!" Tinga pointed to the screen. "They're taking Rameses out with them?"

"Yeah." Edge turned to watch the monitor.

****************************************************

Kane reached over the ropes as an official handed him a mic. He glanced at Sybelle, who stood in the center of the ring. "Undertaker, come out here now!"

They stood there until the GONG sounded. Undertaker stalked out angrily. He slid into the ring, trying to see who it was under the red cloak.

"You called me out Kane," Taker snarled, snatching up the mic. "Why?"

Kane gestured the woman forward. He flipped back her hood.

"Sybelle" Taker breathed, stepping forward towards her with an outstretched hand.

Sybelle's cool black eyes hardened even more. She moved closer to Kane as he wrapped an arm around her.

Kane was smirking under his mask at the emotions that conflicted over Takers face. "Now meet someone else"  
Sybelle pulled back the afghan to reveal a tiny baby.

Taker's eyes darted from the baby, Kane, then Sybelle. "Is it Kane's?"

Kane snickered, taking Rameses. "He shares my blood line."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kane just laughed as the arena went black.

When the lights came back on, Taker was in the ring alone.

Needless to say, the Undertaker didnt sleep to well that night. All he could do was replay the scene over and over again in his mind. Kane's words bounced around in his head. What did he mean?

***************************************************

"Do you like it?" Kane asked.

Sybelle nodded. "Very nice."

Kane had bought her a black wicker bassinet. Sybelle laid Rameses down in it, covering his body up. After he was asleep, the two retreated to the adjoining room.

"Kane, you promised two beds."

"Scared?"

She eyed him calmly. "Of you? Hardly Kane. And if you think I'm going to sleep with you, guess again."

Kane grabbed her by the arms and roughly pulled her against him. "Why not Sybelle? You still in love with Taker?" he didnt give her an opportunity to speak. "Do you honestly believe hes sleeping alone tonight? Undertaker does NOT want you. Hes already made that clear. "I do though Sybelle." Kane kissed her passionately. "I want you."

Her eyes shut tight to hide the tears, Sybelle kissed him back trying to ignore the dull ache his words had left.

**************************************************

"Edge, what the hell?" Tinga exclaimed. "Just chill out!"

Edge was pacing the room, wringing his hands in front of him. "I cant help it Ting. I dont trust Kane."

"Why not?" She rose to her knees, pulling at her orange hair in frustration.

"Because Kane HATES Taker. He knows Taker is still in love with Sybelle. I'm worried that hell do something to her to get at Taker."

Tinga got off the bed. "Edge, thats something Taker would do, not Kane."

"You dont know Kane all that well. Hes insane. You think Taker is bad? Kane is worse by far."

She didnt say a word.

***************************************************

"Of my blood line" Taker muttered, walking out to his rental car.

"Figure it out yet?"

He looked up to find Kane sitting on the car hood. "What do you want?"

Kane chuckled. "This is so much fun for me Undertaker! All these years it was you pulling my strings. Now its my turn to be the puppet master!"

"Get to the point Kane." Taker growled.

"Rameses is handsome child, isnt he?"

"I suppose so" Takers eyes widened as it dawned on him. "You son of a bitch!"

"Bout time big brother," Kane stood up. "Your loss is my gain. Sybelle is mine as well as your son. All you get out of the deal is the agony of watching me, your enemy, have what you couldnt."

"No" Taker had to lean against a pole to stay on his feet.

"Oh yes," Kane hissed, backing away. "And on a more intimate note, its my bed that Sybelle occupies now and I do intend to enjoy her to the fullest."

"No!" Taker lunged forward only to find Kane had disappeared, leaving only his mocking laughter behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Sybelle tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the baby bottle to heat up. She glanced at the microwave timer, another minute. It wasnt that she was ungrateful the break room had a microwave, she was. She just wished that is wasnt so slow.

"Sybelle, we need to talk."

She spun around at the voice.

Taker shut and locked the door behind him. "Why didn't you tell me that that you carried my child?"

Sybelle sneered up at him and said mockingly. "Because M'Lord I knew how you felt about our coupling. I merely hoped to save you the distress of knowing that our wrong incestuous conduct led to an immoral creatures birth."

Taker gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare use that against me Sybelle. What the hell do you think you're trying to prove?"

Sybelle dropped the mocking look and she suddenly looked so much older than her years. "I'm not trying to prove anything Mark." She told him quietly. "Kane came to me with a proposition. Wrestling is all I really know so it seemed logical to come with him and do stuff that I understand."

"And my son?"

"Will not be raised as yours."

"Sybelle..."

She stepped back. "Stay away. I don't think I want you near me."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"I don't see how any of that is of concern to you."

Taker grabbed her arms with a vise like hold. "Are you?"

"Yes. You shouldn't be too worried. Hes not my relation by blood or marriage, theres no incest involved."

"You're purposely making this hard."

Sybelle smiled calmly. "Being harsh is the only way I know how to deal with you without losing my wits."

"Sybelle..."

She knew what he wanted to ask. "How could I do this to you? Its quite easy when I think about it long enough. You avoided me for months only to end up bedding me and then discharging me and avoiding me again. You were always quite good at handing out pain to people, even your own family, why shouldnt I do the same? I'm just taking a page out of my brothers book."

Taker's face contorted in a mask of fury, having a hard time believing this was his Sybelle talking to him like this. He grabbed her by the arms and roughly pinned her to the wall, lifting her so she was eye level with him.

"Mark!" she exclaimed, eyes widening. "Put me down this instant or I'll scream!"

His response was to kiss her savagely, using a hand to push her dress up to her hips.

Sybelle fought for a moment before giving in and kissing him back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Say it Sybelle," he growled, nipping her neck and undoing his pants. "Say its me you want, say its me you love."

She tossed her head back against the wall. "I want you Mark!" Sybelle gasped as he plunged into her. "I love you!"

***************************************************

Kane looked up from his chair when Sybelle walked in. He held out his hand for the bottle she held. "What took you so long?"

Sybelle gave it to him with a weak smile. "The microwave is slow." She knew is was a lame excuse but by far the best one she could come up with in her present state. After their quick coupling, Taker had told her about Kanes visit in the parking lot. They had formed a plan for her and Rameses to leave Kane without anyone getting hurt. She was hoping things would go smoothly.

Kane kept his eyes locked on her while he fed Rameses. When he was done, he handed the babe to her to be burped.

Sybelle walked around the room, aware of the piercing stare following her every move. Finally, she took Rameses to the next room and put him to bed. She walked back out. "Who are you facing tonight?"

"Lets not discuss that right now." Kane replied, pulling her onto his lap.

"Kane, please, give it a rest." Sybelle pushed at his massive chest. "You should consider taking cold showers more often."

Kanes playful smile instantly disappeared only to replaced by an intense look of jealousy and anger. "You know what?"

"I'm sure youll tell me." She had caught the look.

"I think you've been with another man."

"Kane, thats absurd. Why the very idea that I'd..." Sybelle was cut off as he painful clamped a hand around her throat.

"Lie to me. Give me a reason to kill you." He whispered. "Not that I wont anyway."

"Kane, release me." She said firmly, trying to keep calm.

Kane merely grinned.

"I mean it Kane!" Her voice was getting shrill in her panic.

"I think you know where I'm going with this." Kane tightened his grip a bit more. "So how was he? Did you enjoy being back in his arms? Did you like it as your brother fucked you?"

"Kane, let me go! You're hurting me!" she screamed.

Kane slammed her into the wall, knocking the breath out of her. "Now Sybelle, you of all people should know how I feel about Taker."

"Kane, please" she whispered.

"Ssshhh" he soothed. "Dont worry darling."

Sybelles eyes rolled back into her head as she lost consciousness.

***************************************************

Undertaker was nervously pacing the floor to his locker room. Would everything go all right? He ran a hand threw his hair, this was to nerve wracking!

He froze when Kane's music started, turning to face the monitor.

Kane was walking out, carrying a limp Sybelle. Her arms dangled down, her long hair swept against his thighs.

"Isn't that your sister?" Paul asked, peering closer.

Taker didn't answer, his eyes never leaving the screen.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Kane climbed the stairs to the ring, then dropped Sybelle over the ropes, watching emotionlessly as her body landed with a thud.

"Ohh" Sybelle groaned. Her eyes opened, flickering as Kane came into focus.

Kane bent down to pull her up by the hair, gesturing for an official to get him a mic. Sybelle looked up at him, her eyes widening in apprehension.

"Kane, what are you doing?"

Kane's eyes flashed dangerously behind the mask. He held her tight, raising the mic to his lips. "Undertaker! Get out here NOW!"

"Let go of me!" she shrieked, trying to twist away from him.

As a sort of reply, he slapped her, sending her sprawling to the mat.

Kane looked up as Undertaker suddenly appeared in the ring. They instantly went at it, throwing punches at each other.

Sybelle slid out of the ring, watching the two.

"Mark!" she screamed when Kane nailed him in the throat.

Kane looked over at her with a shake of his head. Laughing he got out of the ring and headed backstage.

"Rameses!" Sybelle took off running after Kane. She burst into the room to find him gathering up the baby. "Kane no!"

He just pushed past her.

"Not my baby!" Sybelle pleaded, attaching herself to his leg. "Please, Kane!"

With a growl Kane set Rameses on a table and pulled Sybelle off him. "You little bitch!"

Tears streaming down her face, she clutched at him. "Dont take him Kane!"

Kane pushed his mask back over his face and with a snarl, bent down to violently kiss her. When he pulled back, he shoved her into the wall.

Sybelle fell to the floor crying. She started to get up only to be sharply kicked in the ribs. "Not Rameses" she gasped, trying to crawl and hold her ribs at the same time.

After another swift kick, Kane gathered up Rameses and hurried away.

Sybelle let out a long piercing wail of despair as she watched Kane walk out the door. She curled up into a ball with her hands wrapped around her side, bawling uncontrollably.

***************************************************

"Edge, theres nothing you can do about it." Tinga told him, trying to hold back her tears. "Kane wont hurt Rameses. You need to calm down and just relax."

Edge looked at her, stopping his frantic pacing. His hair was disheveled and his eyes bloodshot. "Ting, try to understand. Sybelle needs me. She needs all of us."

Ting tossed a pillow at the wall in frustration. "What about me? I cant spend the rest of my life watching you play bodyguard."

He slumped into a chair.

"You have to chose Edge." Tinga came over to crouch in front of him. "You have too. I cant do this anymore."

"Tinga, please dont ask this of me."

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Because Sybelle Shes always needed me, Christian and Gangrel. We're her closet friends, we're her protectors. If we're not there for her, who will be?"

"She has Taker."

Edge shook his head. "She needs someone she can depend on always. She cant depend on his entirely but she can on us. No matter what."

"You'd choose her over me?"

Edge raised his eyes to meet hers and whispered, "No matter what."

****************************************************

Kane looked over his shoulder anxiously. He shook his head before hurrying up the stairs. "Just my imagination." He glanced down at the bawling infant and smiled. "Almost there."

The Brood emerged from the shadows and crept after Kane, careful not to alert him to their presence.

After a few days the Ministry had finally located Kane. Upon Sybelles insistence Undertaker allowed Edge, Christian and Gangrel to go for Rameses instead of his men.

Once they had reached the roof, the trio froze. Kane was standing near the ledge, looking down. Rameses was crying.

"No more to cry about" Kane laughed, his voice cracking. "No more mommy No more daddy"

Edge rushed forward. "Kane dont do it!"

Kane spun around. He was without his mask. His eyes were wild with madness. "Stay there!" he screamed. "I'll toss him!" Kane looked over his shoulder. "I will!" He voice started to break, tears slowly making their way down his scarred face. "I mean it Mark, I will."

"Mark?" Christian whispered.

"Hes gone." Gangrel muttered. "Far gone."

Edge neared closer cautiously. "Just give me Rameses." He said softly, his eyes never leaving Kanes. "You dont have to do this."

Kane took another step back, now on the ledge. "Yes I do." He cried. "You've taken everything from me Mark! You took my face..." here he reached up to touch the scars. "You have everything! Then she..." Kanes voice grew venomous. "You let her take my place. You loved that whore more than me!"

Edge shook his head. "No"

"So now, I'll just get rid of the baby and then her and it'll be us again Mark, just us." Kane smiled brightly, not realizing he was on the very brink of falling.

"Kane..." Edge started but then Kane began to fall backwards. He lunged forward and grabbed Rameses.

****************************************************

Sybelle, Taker, and the Ministry watched from the ground as Kane toppled backwards.

"No!" Sybelle shrieked, covering her face with his hands.

Taker held his breath, only letting it out after seeing Edge had managed to get Rameses. "Hes safe."

"Kanes not going to make it." Mideon whispered, watching as Kane held onto the ledge, his body dangling.

Gangrel came into view, taking Rameses from Edge. Edge turned to look over, not seeing Kanes gloved hands hanging on.

"Edge!" Sybelle screamed as Kane used his last ounce of strength to grab Edge by the leg and pull him over. Together they fell down, everything seeming to go in slow motion. Then they landed on the cement with a sickening thud. Sybelle fell to her knees, knowing he must be dead.

****************************************************

Kane looked up groggily, seeing Taker standing over him. "Mark?"

"You're dying."

Kane's glossy stare moved to Paul who was standing behind Taker. "You promised..." he whispered, blood trailing from the corner of his mouth.

Taker glanced at Paul sharply. "Promised what?"

Kane's breathing became labored. "Mark, I'm sorry..." a tear fell from his eye. "I never wanted to to hurt you." Kane looked heavenward. His eyes completely glossed over and he was still.

Taker slowly ran his fingers over Kanes eyes, closing his lids. He spun around to face the trembling Paul. "You!"

Paul raised his hands, cowering in fear. "Taker..."

"This is your work isnt it?"

"Taker, I can explain. You..."

"Are you glad Paul? Your son lies dead."

Pauls fat chins wobbled. "You killed him! You wouldnt listen to my council any longer All you cared about was Sybelle, I had too!"

Taker clenched his fists, longing to kill this repulsive bastard. "Farooq, Bradshaw, escort this murderer to the city limits. If I ever see your fat face Paul, I will kill you."

Bradshaw and Farooq each took a hold of Pauls arms.

"Paul, know this before you go," Taker paused, looking down at his brothers body. "Kanes death is on your hands. You've killed him with you lies and trickery. Take that knowledge and live with it if you can."

***************************************************

Tinga looked up as the doctor emerged from the hospital room.

"He's asking for you Sybelle and you Taker."

Sybelle glanced over at Tinga before walking in, Taker behind her. She fought back tears when she seen Edge laying on the bed, looking so helpless.

He tried to smile. "Sybelle..." he breathed, weakly motioning for her to take his hand.

Sybelle did, wincing at how cold her already felt. "Edge, what will I do without you?" she whispered. "You are my truest friend My most faithful companion."

"Tinga..." his eyes met hers then moved to focus on the nightstand.

Sybelle looked over to find a small envelope. "Yes, Edge. I'll see she gets it."

Edge looked at Taker now.

Taker cleared his throat, praying his voice wouldnt crack. "I would take back many things I have said and did Edge." He kneeled down beside the bed. "You were always a shining star among mortal hearts and I owe you my sons life." Taker took Edges hand. "I will always call you brother."

Edge blinked back tears, unable to say anything.

Sybelle leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Rest now my prince of princes."

Edges eyes slowly shut.

Wiping a tear off her cheek, Sybelle picked up the envelope and walked out of the room. Taker stayed a moment then joined her in the hall.

"Is he?" Christian asked, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Sybelle nodded. "Tinga." she held out the envelope.

Tinga took it. "Thanks." She whispered.

Taker pulled Sybelle into his arms. They watched silently as Tinga walked away, slowly opening it.

Tinga,

I'm sorry for what happened between us at the hotel. Know that I always kept you number one in my heart, even if I didnt always show it. I'll love you for all eternity.

Edge

By the way, please, dont dress our child the way you do.

Tinga touched her stomach, feeling the small round that was making its appearance. "How did he know?"

A feeling of love rushed over her as she thought of the baby she carried. Tinga knew she'd make it through Edges death. After all, she still carried him in her heart and now in the form of a new life.

THE END


End file.
